Talk:The Studio Secretary Murder
Inconsistencies with The Golden Butterfly At the beginning of The Studio Secretary Murder, when you first leave the station and get in the car this conversation plays even if you arrested Rooney at the end of The Golden Butterfly: Phelps: You've got to admit this is looking odd. Galloway: Anyone could pawn a ring. Phelps: But if you take it along with all of the other indicators... Galloway: Cole, Hugo Moller was identified by the school's groundskeeper, he's our guy. Phelps: Witnesses have fingered the wrong guy before. Galloway: He ran, for God's sakes. Phelps: And he always maintained he was set up. 06:15, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Questioning Grosvenor McCaffrey When I played through this case, only two questions came up during the interview. Criminal history and relationship with the victim were present, but Last Contact with the victim was not. Other sites with walkthroughs suggest this is normal, that you ask him two questions, not three. Can someone verify if there is a third question, and perhaps their experience as to what they did that differs from the walkthrough? Maybe you get the last contact if you didn't open the book, and relationship if you did? Just find all of the evidence so far, I got all evidence/questions on that case, maybe you just missed something? MaaarkReid 18:38, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :I think it depends where you've been before you question him, who you've talked to etc. if you go to the liquor store and find the book i think you can go back and question him at the bar. Tom Talk 18:42, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :I followed the directions of this walkthrough exactly up to this point. I visited the crime scene and then the liquor store, finding all clues at each scene(so yes to the book), then went to Mensch's bar first, before the bowling alley. When I interviewed McCaffrey at the bar, I asked him about his criminal history and relationship to the victim, and the third question never came up. 22:45, September 1, 2013 (UTC) Incomplete The final two interviews appear to not have all the answers down and does not clearly show the clues you will get and guide is vague. The final part is extremely vague and needs to be the Wiki's own not copied from another blog :If you know the correct info then rather than putting something on the page's talk page you could always add it yourself. Tom Talk 20:05, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Tiernan Interview Just curious; I managed to complete this one without touching the walkthrough, but I got a few questions wrong during the interviews. In Tiernan's I had no proof of his relationship with the victim; on the walkthrough it says 'Victim last seen' as what you are supposed to confront him with after accusing him of lying. I don't recall having such a clue in my notebook with which to confront him, so I'm curious as to how I was supposed to get that option. I'm confused because my end of case screen said I got 17/17 clues... Election Year? Take note of the following conversation at the start of the case, and what it says in "CASE BRIEFING" in the notebook in all free roams. Is James referring to the D.A.? What do you think? Sniping is AwesomeDefeat the Sniper 19:47, August 7, 2015 (UTC)